


I Will Carry You

by recycledmedia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.<br/> When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Carry You

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_s3S3uv9Ddg

This vid was completed in 2004 and is on our 3rd compilation. Descriptions of all of our entire collection may be found at www.southroad.com/rms (Megaupload download links no longer active)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only dabbled a bit in the Stargate fandom, but I'm kind of pleased with this vid. Maybe I've said all I needed with it. :)


End file.
